


A collection of My School Quick Writes

by scarlett_kate



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_kate/pseuds/scarlett_kate
Summary: my quick writes i would rather not lose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Write a quick write based off of your ominous statement from the ominous statement generator.

"the trees are not lost, but waiting. Repent: they too have teeth"  
Walking through the woods, the path began to disappear from under Froligar and the trees went oops all gone, until eventually there was nothing. imagine that scene from coraline where she walks off the edge of the created world. yeah man that be real. but dont worry! once he fell the trees reappeared and caught him. he didn't survive though, but hey at least now hes not a splat on the uh,,, not ground. mm cronchy bones


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 1 Chicken  
> 2 toothbrush  
> 3 Port-a-potty  
> 4 Light switch  
> 5 Flip Flop  
> 6 one noodle
> 
> You are a (first roll) in love with a (second roll). Write their love story.

Every time I open my eyes she's right there. Across from me, on the shoe rack. Sometimes I lose hope, I mean, how could a flip flop ever love me? I'm just an uncooked noodle, tied up on a string by that cursed child. Besides, she has a partner, a perfect other half. She has Chad. Me? I'm just Rotelle, a loser. Maybe one day Chad will get lost, and Dio will come and say "oh Rotelle, you're my closest friend. Chad is gone. Will you be my wife?" But it'll never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on September 3rd


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 1) Salami  
> 2) Carpet  
> 3) Hard Plastic  
> 4) Balloon  
> 5) Asphalt   
> 6) Orange peel
> 
> You wake up one morning and your skin has been replaced with ______. What would you do?

I am once again an orange. I'm boutta find the closest fancy restaurant and become orange zest. if I'm lucky there will be enough me left to ask for a free meal. If they say no I'll just retract my zest and they will suffer from having no zest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written September 25 2020


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Write me a story that includes all these words:  
> -Bucket  
> -Wrist  
> -Hamburger  
> -Weasel  
> -Peninsula  
> \- “Timothy if you don’t get…”  
> -BLAMO!  
> -Warm milk

Chareleigh (pronounced charlie) was sitting at her desk doing virtual learning. Her weasel Peninsula, Penicillin for short, was slithering around her shoulder. Her classmates on the screen were all holding various things. Bucket was holding his glass of warm milk. Timothy was holding a barrel of explosives. The teacher, Hamburger, said "Timothy if you don't get the barrel of explosives..." BLAMO!" the explosives exploded and timothy was excused from class for the rest of the day, with only a minor bite on his wrist form the blamo fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written october 2 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Written on November 4th


End file.
